The smart one's dirty secret
by Albrittany
Summary: Simon was always convinced that he liked girls only but, one night he sees Alvin doing something funny which, activates something in Simon's body that he can't controll. Will he let this feeling take over or will he controll it and ignore it? M RATED FOR LEMONS.


Simon's dirty secret

It was a Tuesday night and in the Seville house, everyone was asleep except for Simon and Alvin. Simon was finishing takin a shower while Alvin was in his own room watching Tv. "Brittany why did you do this me? I love you and you just go ahead and cheat on me with my brother Theodore. How could you?" Alvin keep speaking to himself and soon Simon heard him.

Alvin was rubbing his Dick and was crying at the same time. Simon approached Alvin's door which was a bit open. He looked inside and saw Alvin's shorts aroun his ankles and was rubbing his hard dick. "Poor Alvin, he's having a hard time forgetting about Brittany" Simon thought and then he starts to feel funny. He was slowly getting hard by the sight of Alvin's hard dick. "Huh, why am I getting horny by this?" He wondered as he kept staring at Alvin's hard member.

"Gosh I haven't had any pussy for a month. Ugh Need to release my juice but, I want to release it in a vagina or inside an asshole" Alvin said himself and Simon was starting to leak some precum.

Deep down Simon knew that he was bisexual but, he had a crush on Jeanette. "I better go to bed" Simon whispered and then goes to his room.

However, Simon couldn't sleep. The thought of how Alvin looked in his bed with his banana out was still in his mind.

The next day, everyone except Alvin, woke up and got ready for school. They had go get going or they would be late but, Alvin still haven't come out of his room.

Dave tells Simon to check on Alvin and he does. Simon got to Alvin's room and he finds him sleeping with his shorts still around his ankle letting his dick be in good view. Simon looks away and shakes Alvin. "Hey, wake up and get ready or you'll make us get to school late" exclaimed Simon. Alvin's Dick wasn't hard but, the sight of it was making Simon get hard again. Simon then gets an idea that might regret later but, he couldn't co trill his body. Simon gets his face close to Alvin's dick and smells it.

"Ooouh It smells good and it's beautiful" he whispered and was about to lick it but, Alvin's yawns which makes him step back immediately. "Um, can you wait for me where the others are?" asked a

Alvin and Simon nods.

Alvin didn't mind that Simon looked at his cock because, when they were kids, they saw each other naked and Alvin got used to it. Alvin started to get ready and soon he was with the others making their way to school.

The whole day in school, Simon couldn't concentrate. The though of Alvin Dick was still in his mind. Meanwhile, Alvin couldn't concentrate as well because, he kept thinking about Brittany who left him for Theodore.

Hours later, they were all back home and were all sleeping except for Alvin and Simon.

Alvin was in the living room laying down on the sofa while watching Tv in the dark. This time, he was wearing jeans and a red t shirt. Meanwhile, Simon was watching from the kitchen. "Dang it I can't take anymore" Simon whispered as he watched Alvin slowly fall asleep.

Simon waited patiently for Alvin to fall asleep and soon he does.

"Well it's show time" Simon said and then starts to take his own clothes off. First his pajama pants and then his top. Now he was in his boxers and takes it off showing his cock that wasn't hard yet.

Simon was now naked and approached Alvin and he stares at him sleeping. "He looks handsome" he whispered and then he turns his attention to Alvin's hidden dick. Simon starts to rub Alvin's dick over his jeans but, doesn't wake up. Simon unbuttons Alvin's jeans and then unbuckles his belt. then he slowly pulls them down along with his boxers. Simon begins to drool by the sight of Alvin's Dick.

Simon was starting to get hard and he loved every second of it. he gets his face close and kisses his Dick. "Oooh" a small moaned escaped Alvin's lips which Simon noticed. He then starts to rub Alvin's Dick which caused Alvin to moan more. "Oooouh yeah. That's it Brittany more give me more" Said Alvin as he began to slowly shake because of the pleasure he was getting. "Hmm he's dreaming about Brittany" whispered Simon.

Simon successfully got Alvin hard so, he starts to suck his Cock. "OOOOOOUH BRITTANY MMORE" Alvin's moans get louder and wakes up expecting to see Brittany between his legs. However, when he opened his eyes and noticed that it wasn't her and it was Simon. He was about to angry yell at him but, Simon covers his mouth with his hand and whispers "Alvin please. I need you right now and my body won't stop bothering me until it's satisfied" Simon releases Alvin and kisses him. Simon played with Alvin's tongue as he caress his hair. Meanwhile, Alvin was struggling to get free but, I a minute he stopped because, the pleasure that he was getting was becoming stronger.

Alvin begins to moan as Simon kissed him. "Ugh I can't believe my body is enjoying this" Alvin said in his mind. Soon he kisses Simon back and were now making out. Simon hard cock rubbed against Alvin's hard cock. Alvin caressed Simon's hair and Simon did the same.

Minutes later, they both stopped and Simon continues to suck Alvin. "Oooouh yeaaaah sssuck me mmore" commanded Alvin as he grabbed on to a pillow and hugged it because of the pleasure that kept getting stronger.

"OOOOUUUUUUUh" was starting to leak precum as Simon kept sucking him. As Simon continued to satisfy Alvin, he started to rub himself with his left hand as he used his right to, keep Alvin's Dick still.

"UUUOOH IM ABOUT TO" Simon knew what Alvin was going to say so, he stops.

Alvin takes a deep breath and his pleasure decrease. "Gosh. You're

Better at sucking me than Brittany" said Alvin which made Simon blush. Alvin the looks at Simon's Dick and says "well it's time for me to return the favor" which got Simon off guard. "Um are you you want to because, I know that you like girls only so, I don't you to feel uncomfortable doing this?" asked Simon with a worried eyes. Alvin smiles and says "actually, I have always wanted to experience what it's like to have sex with a guy. so I guess I'm bi curious" responded Alvin as he licked his lips.

Simon blushes again and then lays on his back. Alvin gets between Simon's legs and starts to lick. "uuooh" Simon released a small moan. Alvin starts to suck Simon as he looked at his eyes. "Ooouh that's the spot beautiful" said Simon and Alvin couldn't believe that he was enjoying this.

as Alvin continued to suck Simon, he was so horny that his Dick was hard as stone. Alvin loved how Simon's Dick smelled which was another reason why he was getting turned on so much. "ALVIN IM GOIKNG TO" and just like Simon, Alvin stops and let's Simon catch his breath.

Alvin then gets an idea and asks "are you ready to feel something tight?" Simon blushed and he loved what he heard. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Simon and Alvin nods.

Alvin gets on his hands and knees letting Simon get a good view of his bare ass. Simon admires the view as his Dick pointed at Alvin's warm hole.

Simon couldn't control his body anymore and brings his mouth in Alvin hole. Simon begins to lick his hole as he spreaders his butt cheeks to lick better. "AAAAAAAH" Alvin enjoyed the feeling of Simon having his tongue invade his hole and he loved his warm saliva felt.

Simon then stops and prepares to go inside Alvin. "Go ahead gorgeous. Fill my hole with your hot cum" Said Alvin and then Simon slowly goes in. "ooooh gosh he's tight" whispered Simon and begins to pick up the paste.

"OOOOOOOH YESS" moaned Alvin who was loving the feeling of his hole being punished.

"OOOYES YESSS" Simon was thrusting hard and he felt his climax approaching. "HERE TAKE IT ALLLLLLL" Simon releases all of his cum inside Alvin. "Ooooh my goodness. It feels good and warm" said Alvin.

Simon finished cuming and checks his Dick to make sure that he got every drop inside Alvin's hole.

Simon the stands up and says "gosh this is the best sex I have ever had" Alvin's smiles

Evilly and says "oh really? Well it's not over yet" Simon giggles and then gets on his hands and knees. Alvin begins to lick his hole which to him smelled like cherry. "It smells so good back here" said Alvin as he licked nice and slowly. "Ooouh my" responded Simon.

Alvin stops and goes inside him. "Oh my you're more tight than Brittany" said Alvin and Simon thanks him. Alvin begins to go hard on Simon. His lower body crashing behind behind Simon was making loud noises. "Oooh yeah give me more" commanded Simon and Alvin obeys his command.

"HHERE I GOOO" Alvin releases his juice inside Simon as he kept thrusting inside him. "Ooooh yeah" all of it went inside Simon and he takes his Dick out.

Alvin sits on the sofa and smiles with satisfaction. Simon sits next to him and says "boy that was fun. Anyway, we better go to bed because, we have to get up early for the place that you hate" Alvin agrees and turns off the Tv.

Then they kiss and go to bed.


End file.
